We Were Lovers
by sakunade
Summary: Random oneshots based on the pairing Aang x Katara from yours truly. [7th: Sometimes, you never know what you're gonna get and other times, they're exactly what you have hoped for] [ratings subject to change]
1. to touch the body below

_And so here starts the beginning of my Kataang one-shots. This one I wrote before I saw "The Awakening" which is lyke, one of my favorite episodes lyke, ever omg. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. It's better this way._

* * *

_to touch the body below  
_

* * *

He sits in his room in silence, a crestfallen face replacing the once angry expression he had only a couple of minutes ago. He looks behind him, but she's left him alone...

She leans against the door that led into his room on the ship, slumping down towards the ground, eyes almost in tears...

He can't reach out to her, not now. If this happened a couple of months ago he wouldn't have hesitated. He would've been there beside her, right now, comforting her and trying his best to make her happy. But now that things were different and more complicated than before, he didn't have the luxury...

And she, _she_ presses her hand against the metal door holding back sobs and confessions that were now lost in the wind amidst her tears. This wasn't the Aang she had known and grown to care for these past couple of months that they've spent together, this wasn't the Aang whom she had started to feel feelings for...

_This wasn't him, it could never be him..._

Oh but she understands. She's always understood him and felt his pain. It was second nature to her, but she still feels this way, she still wants to reach out and **be** there for him because that's what she provides, that's what she gives, and he could be as stubborn about it as he wants, but it's what he **needs**.

"Aang..." she whispers to him behind the wall that he's erected between them now. "_Aang..._" her palm pressing harder, hoping to touch him somehow there.

He hears her, he's always have, but he can't be persuaded by her voice now. He has a duty, he has to bring back his honor...

He has to be the hero and heroes never get what they want.


	2. late night walks

_thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it. :) Now we're on to the 2nd one-shot of the collection. This one I wrote awhile back as speculation to what I wish would happen during "The Beach". You may never know though, right? So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this one too!_

_Don't own, don't sue. Seriously, I'm broke!_

* * *

_late night walks_

* * *

They stopped by a closed off Fire Nation beach earlier, enjoying the relaxation before they had to go back on their way. Soon, day turned to evening and then evening to full blown night, as the Gaang tried their best to have some fun.

Toph and Sokka were off somewhere, collecting sea shells and examining, well, mostly Sokka examining them and Toph nodding her head at whatever he spouted about it.

Aang was by the shore, watching the waves crash back and forth and enjoying the cool air. He hadn't felt the cool air in a long time, and considering how long he had to wear his disguise, it was a blessing from the scorching heat. His eyes closed, he tries to smell the salty air of the sea and feel the wind crashing and pulling. It was as close as he could get to some airbending because he couldn't, out of fear that someone might see them and think he's the Avatar.

Katara watched him as he sat there, pondering to himself and wondering what he was thinking. He hasn't really been distant lately, but for some reason she felt a gap between them that wasn't there before. She doesn't blame him, she never could, and nor would she think of it. His attitude had changed drastically, although on rare occasions he would show it off and she'd smile, and then she'd blush.

Things were changing quickly for her, and it felt as if all those feelings she felt for him knocked her off her feet. It was deliciously appropriate, mainly because if he wanted to, Aang had the power to sweep anyone off their feet -- she was no exception. However, the more she watched him sit by himself, all alone, the more she wanted to be there for him. In some instances, he wouldn't even let her, but perhaps...

He was startled when he suddenly felt her hand on his shoulder, and turned around to give her his full attention. She looked down at him and smiled, briefly, before saying: "Hey, come with me for a second?"

He stared at her, and for some reason he was tongue-tied.

She sighed, and then grabbed him by the arm, leading him to a narrow path that she had no idea where it led to, but that's where the mystery and fun lied in, she told herself.

Aang certainly felt shocked and surprised by the notion, but didn't mind it so much when he noticed how soft the skin of her fingers felt against the skin of his arm...

She finally let go after a couple of steps away from where they were before. Catching her breath, she looked back at him. "Come on a walk with me, please?"

She asked so eagerly that he couldn't say no, not like he would, anyway. The two started walking side by side, the moon illuminating the darkness that crept around the area. Silence was everywhere, and the longer it held, the more embarrassed he felt...

"You know, I really do like your hair." she said, and it was something that stopped Aang in his tracks. It wasn't because of the sudden testimony, but because of the way she said it. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, but it sure made him feel jumpy, especially in his chest. He was too caught up in that feeling that he couldn't find the words to really say.

Katara noticed the sudden change of atmosphere between the two. It was amazing how one moment with Aang could make her feel so totally different than before. True, their relationship isn't exactly on the same level as that of her relationship between her brother and Toph, because it was so much grander than that. Sometimes she feels like if it was a bad thing, because it made her feel more reckless than normal.

_And recently, things have been..._

She chuckled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

His ears perked up and his face was redder than before. He turned his attention back to her when he heard her voice, and wherever Aang was before she sought his attention, she had a feeling that she'd known it before. "Uh, sure...?"

"Ever since I saw you with hair, I've always wanted to run my fingers through it. I bet it feels really soft and smooth and well, I was wondering if I could. Well, you know, since you're going to shave it off soon. I don't want to regret not touching It." she added that last sentence rather quickly, as if trying to hide something, and if Aang caught on or not she didn't really know.

"I-I guess you could. I mean…" he quickly added, "I don't mind." He smiled at her.

She smiled back, and then sat on the sandy ground, motioning him to do the same. When he finally sat beside her, she reached both arms out and cupped his face. He blushed at the sudden contact, and thinking that she was going to kiss him, he closed his eyes and was about to pucker his lips before:

"Aang, what are you doing?" she giggled.

He opened his eyes and apologized, to which she replied: "It's okay. Though, the look on your face was priceless."

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before she cupped his cheeks again. He had a hard time concentrating on other things, but he tried to anyway. The sound of the wave's crashes against the shore, the gentle cool breeze passing by, and even some of the animals making whatever noise, just to drone out the vision of Katara's blue eyes gazing into his. No sooner than his thought captured him, he felt her fingers running through his hair in slow actions.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed and enjoyed how wonderful it felt, each and every stroke making him red in the face.

"I'm going to miss seeing you with hair..." she whispered, one of her fingers touching the skin on the back of his earlobe as it trailed down towards his neck, touching the hair there.

"I'll keep it if you want me to..." he whispered back in return. When he heard what he had said he snapped back into reality. "I mean...!" he added with haste.

She smiled, and when he looked at her, he smiled too.

"You can't keep it, Aang. You have to fight the Fire Nation as yourself, not under your disguise."

"You're right."

"But still," she never left his gaze. "I appreciate it." Her fingers move towards the headband that kept his arrow hidden, and for good reason, because it was what recognized him as the Avatar, and they couldn't have that happen here in all places. Her finger ghosts across the golden seal in the middle of the fabric, trying to imagine his blue arrow from memory.

Then, she moved both of her hands to the back of his head to undo the knot that held the headband to his forehead. When she finished undoing it she gave it to Aang to hold in case they left it behind. She moved her hands back up into his hair, feeling it once more before moving towards her target.

Her fingers glide down across to where his arrow tattoo was. Katara hadn't seen it in a long time, covered by the headband that Aang wore as a disguise during their stay into the Fire Nation. She traced the line of the arrow until it stopped at the tip right between his eyebrows. Her gaze fixated on the blue as if somehow mesmerized by how familiar and yet, by how foreign it felt to actually see it now.

"I missed seeing your arrows, Aang." she remarked breathlessly. "It's funny how you're so used to something, and when it's taken away, you cherish it even more." Her words held more ground than she noticed, and when she did, her cheeks instantly turned beat red at how carelessly they came out of her lips.

Aang stood there not saying a word, his cheeks were red too, and his gaze was on her constantly. He couldn't help but feel awkward. The two were all by themselves on some Fire Nation beach, not to mention that everything was clouded by the darkness of night.

"Y-Yeah, I know what you mean." he replied back to her, feeling the heat of her touch and wanting to so badly succumb to it.

She didn't know how it happened but, the moment she looked into Aang's gray eyes, she felt as if she was floating. Her heart, her body, and her entire soul alongside his. Everything made sense now, the deeper she looked into his eyes.

And then, without any notice at all, her hands moved down to hold on to Aang's (who held hers back in return). She relaxed, their gazes forever on the other, and leaned in slowly. He was a bit taller now, almost close to her height, so they didn't have a problem there. Katara tilted her head to the side, and when Aang leaned in closer (both of their eyes closed and eager to find out how big that spark grew over the last couple of months), she felt her lips brush against his gently.

His lips were wet but soft, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She swore she felt a current run throughout her system, and it tickled at every sense and emotion she held inside. His kisses were so gentle and kind, _pure_ and yet, filled with a sense of passion that she never understood until now.

Then again, she shouldn't feel surprised. Aang always had a way of showing her things that she never knew, understood, and experienced before. This moment wasn't any different, and for that, she thought to herself, she will always be happy to know that she'll forever be by his side and him to hers.


	3. good vibrations

_Oh hay_ _look another chapter! This one I wrote way back in July and has been sitting in my documents folder since. I really liked how this one came out, and I hope you guys do too! It's always fun to write cute and awkward moments between these two._

_Don't own, don't sue._

* * *

_good vibrations_

* * *

Ever since they've entered the Fire Nation, it wasn't an everyday occurrence when Katara and Aang would find themselves alone. They decided that they needed to stick together as a group, seeing as they were venturing into unknown territory and whatnot.

But tonight was different! They were left completely alone. Sokka was out practicing in the field next to their safe house, and Toph was already silently asleep since she was complaining about the lack of sleep. Nobody dared to go against her.

So here they were, Aang and Katara, sitting next to each other all alone in a dimly lit room. Aang felt horrible for the way he treated her a couple of weeks ago: yelling at her when all she wanted to do was make him happy, saying that he didn't need to fight his battles alone, that she wanted to be there beside him and help him, like she usually does. He's been trying to make up for it every day, but since they didn't really get any chances alone...

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him, breaking the silence between the two.

"N-nothing really!"

She looked at him with such an odd expression that Aang wasn't sure whether to try and comfort her with an embrace or leave her be. No matter how much he tried to, he was never really skilled at saying things to girls. Especially pretty older water tribe girls.

he held back his tongue for as long as he could, but when he noticed her moving away from him, he broke the silence this time: "well, to be honest I...I..." it didn't take long for his entire face to be covered in a rouge color. "I was...well...!"

(Oh_ jeez, what a loser._ Toph remarked to herself in her thoughts, unable to sleep from all the heart throbbing coming from twinkle toe's chest.)

From his embarrassment at trying to say that he was thinking about her, he noticed her cheeks flush a bit red too, and it made him feel a bit at ease. After all, if she was having the same reaction then maybe...?

"It's okay, aang. I know what you were thinking about and you don't have to apologize to me." she sat closer and faced him. "You're going through a rough time and I understand completely. I was just..." she placed her hand on top of his, and Aang swore his heart stopped for that second. "I was just worried about you. I don't want you to go and do things on your own because I'm -- well, we're all here for you." and then, she said in a low voice: "I don't want you to forget that..."

"I could never, ever, forget that..." he spoke back in a low voice, too.

They were both facing each other, both cheeks flushed from the mere thought of being alone with the other and then...

He didn't know how it happened but he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers quickly and then, when he noticed what had just happened, he retreated and turned around. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I don't know how it happened...!"

Before he knew it, he felt Katara's own hand holding on to his wrist, pulling him back to face her and then he felt her lips against his in the same quick fashion. He felt as if he were air bending, and he hadn't done any of the sort ever since Ba Sing Se...

He really, really missed it.


	4. can't fight this feeling

_First off, thanks to you (the readers) who've left me reviews about the chapters. I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you guys enjoy reading my works! Second, these two chapters are companion pieces and thus why I updated this w/ both chapters. I thought it would be pretty cool to see Aang's side of the story, and then Katara's side of the story at the same time. I really like how this one came out, so I hope you guys do too!_

_Oh, and whoever recognizes the title of these two chapters gets a cookie._

_Don't own, don't sue, plz._

* * *

_can't fight this feeling_

* * *

It was strange how nowadays, talking was such a fuss whenever he was around her. His tongue would twist and turn, forming into knots and whatever words he had previously wanted to say to her would come out in a jumbled mess. She'd laugh it off, sometimes even giggle, and then give him a pat on the shoulder.

Before, when he first met Katara, he wouldn't have minded a pat on the shoulder or a comforting embrace but now, even the slightest touch would make him turn red in the face. She didn't even need to get him to blush: a smile, a grin, almost anything and absolutely everything.

He remembers how one day she was all by herself trying to practice some water bending and how he couldn't stop looking at her and how fluid she was moving. She looked so beautiful, so graceful, it was almost amazing! And even when she wasn't being her graceful and kind self, scrunching her nose in disgust when she didn't agree with her brother, Aang still couldn't help but be mesmerized by her.

She was different, this girl Katara of the Water Tribe. No other girl he's ever met before made his heart skip beats as fast as she did, made his chest feel tight like she did whenever she was sad or upset, made him _want_ to be brave and strong and achieve the impossible like she did. Her confidence in him and her hope really makes him feel like a stronger person.

Sometimes, while everyone else is asleep and he's all awake watching the stars, he thinks and wonders if Katara feels the same way about him too. Does her chest feel tight whenever he's around her? Does her heart skip beats like his does? Whatever the outcome, whatever his destiny has in store for his future, he knows he could face them now, because he has her by his side.


	5. can you feel the beat within my heart

_And here's part two. Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

_can you feel the beat within my heart_

* * *

When did things change between them?

She doesn't understand how, one moment everything is okay and innocent, and then the next moment is completely different and awkward. When did things become so much more complicated than they were before? Feelings don't come with warnings, Katara wishes they did. If she had known before hand that she was going to start feeling this way for Aang then, well, she would've tried her best to prevent them.

It wasn't because she didn't like him; in fact it's the exact opposite. She cares about him very much, and the prospect of being with Aang as more than just a friend wasn't an idea that she found horrible. The problem was that they were heading into deep and dark territories now: the end of the war, fighting the Fire Lord, the Final Battle, and all sorts of grim thoughts. Would they make it out alive? Will they still be able to see and be with each other after the war? If she couldn't be his best friend then she couldn't be anything because the idea of a life without Aang was something she didn't want to think about.

She relies on him too much, even though she never admits it to anyone except herself. She's noticed that he, too, relies on her (perhaps maybe even more than she does to him). It's a mutual and equal understanding, and the more she looks at Aang with these different eyes than the one she's had before, it makes things much more frustrating, but deep down, she finds it fascinating and interesting. She's liked someone before: Jet. However, the feelings she felt for Jet and the feelings she feels now for Aang, are on different levels.

They feel, mature, much more grown-up and older-like.

Her heart skips beats for Aang; her face turns red and feels warm for Aang, her smile rises for Aang…

When did he take over her like this? When did he begin to wield such a power?

Why is she so scared, but at the same time, happy?

Maybe she was just too young to understand such deep and older feelings for boys, or maybe she isn't too sure about how deep or how big they are and that's why she can't get a grip on them. Whatever the reason, she doesn't want to discard these feelings, not like she could, but she hopes that she'll be able to understand them fully and better with time.


	6. everybody here wants you

_I wrote this for frozenheat's birthday last week. I hope she doesn't mind me uploading it to share it with you guys. This is basically like, my first real attempt at writing "the act" and progressing with it instead of using fluttery poetic words in the middle as an excuse for not writing the scene out. It's "mature" but I thought it would be better in "We Were Lovers" instead of "Shiver" since that story mainly deals with the Aang/Katara/Zuko love triangle of d00m. (I'm horrible I know!) Hope you guys enjoy!_

_ This story is rated M for a reason kiddies, so if you'd like to, feel free to skip!  
_

* * *

_everybody here wants you _

* * *

His palms were flat against the wall while his eyes studied her every movement. He watched her chest rise with each rapid heart beat, her hands which looked so much darker than they were clouded in the darkness of night trail from his shoulders and down to his hands. They felt so very soft even on top of his many layers of fabric that he had on tonight. He could feel her fingernails graze his skin with each, and every stroke of her hands against his arms. Her blue eyes gazed up into his gray ones. Her stare telling him that where they were made her feel very, _very_ comfortable. 

Katara's hands moved from his arms to his chest, feeling and touching the fabric beneath her fingertips. It was silk, the finest silk she's ever seen. She could still see the colors: brown and yellow, with hints of orange on his sash that held the outfit together. They trailed lower and lower, and she felt his muscles tense under her touch. When her fingers found the sash, she looked at him with a mischievous grin and said to him "I wonder what the council would say if they found out that Avatar Aang and the representative of the Water Tribes were…" her teeth biting down on her lip, "_busy_ doing other things."

He leaned closer, his chest touching against hers as his lips found the corner of her ear. "They don't need to know," he whispered. "It's just you and me right now." He smiled, leaving a trail of light kisses on her neck, one hand that was firmly flat on the wall now moving to touch her shoulder, then her arm…

"It's not their business anyway. It's our business." she replied back to him, the hands that were on his sash were now on his shoulders, holding on from slumping down against the wall from his feather-like kisses. The expression on her face clearly saying that he was doing something oh so right and wonderful and amazing.

"That's right…" he stopped and stared her in the eyes, faces inches apart from each other. "Besides, we hardly have any business because we're so, so busy."

She smirked, catching on with what Aang was saying. "You're right. Who are they to stop us from carrying on with our business? It's not our fault we're busy. We just love saving the world."

Now their faces were so close that their lips were barely touching. "And we're really, really good at it, yeah?"

She felt his hot breath against her face, tickling the skin and sending shivers up and down her spine like a current. She cupped his face and held it, her eyes steady and lips in a pout. Katara moved first, pressing her lips firmly against his lips in a chaste manner and then she pulled back and said "We're practically professionals." before taking his lips again.

He pressed against her, hands roaming down the length of her traditional blue dress, fingers touching the ends of her skirt as he pushed it upwards till he could feel the skin of her legs. His soft touch was enough to make her back arch against the wall, and the closer he was to her most private, the more she more she could sense the warmth in between her legs. When he softly moved a finger against it, she moaned in between their shared kisses. His hands stayed positioned on top of her waist, revealing her undergarments in the pale moonlit night now that the moon had risen. Without realizing her hands were already working on his sash, unknotting the fabric so that it fell to the ground and opened his top layer robe. Then, they moved towards his chest unbuttoning whatever under layer he had under almost destroying his shirt in the process.

"You're eager tonight…" he said to her moving his hands upwards towards her stomach and then to her breasts.

"I haven't been busy in a long, long time." she felt his fingers caressing her navel and then the bottom hemming of her strappings, eager to take them off. "Don't you miss it?"

Aang lowered himself on his knees and then laid his face against her stomach, leaving kisses from the top of her undergarments to the bottom of the cloth that held her breasts together. "Oh, I really, really do." he managed to say in between kisses here and there. He could feel her whole body surge with pleasure, her hands on his head running her fingers through the soft brown locks that he had grown out for her.

"Oh, I missed your hair…"

His left hand moved down to her legs and began stroking the skin slowly and gently, watching her squirm from his delicate touch. "I knew you'd like It." he remarked in that confident tone of his that she began to admire so very much throughout the years that they've been together.

Katara took his head in her hands and made him look up at her. "I love you."

He placed both of his hands on top of hers and smiled, "I love you too." then kissed his way up to her chest, then her shoulders (standing up as he did) and then her neck until he found her lips once more. They kissed and moved against each other and she could feel him against her and the warmth that was in between her legs increased with each and every movement they made together.

"H-Hey…"

"Yeah?" his voice husky and sharp amidst the space around them.

"Do you think that Zuko will get mad at us for making out in his private study?"

"Don't worry about Zuko," he answered her back with a grin on his face. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	7. guest

_Written for Kataangfan22 as a birthday present (we share the same birthday!). We both agreed that there should be more fics like these. I hope the ending comes as a surprise, if it doesn't well...at least I tried!_

* * *

_guest _

* * *

She moved her hand up to block the sun from stinging her eyes, tossing and turning in her bed as she attempted to wake up to this newfound day. If this day was any other day, she would've covered herself in her sheets and fall back to sleep since for the last couple of months all Katara had for free time was the time when she fell asleep. But now things were different and she had to adjust to the new lifestyle. She didn't mind it so much because its in her nature as a woman from the Water Tribes who is able to bend her element to be versatile and adapt and change to any given situation and this was no different.

She sat up, letting her brown hair cascade down her back in soft wavy currents and took a glance at those gray eyes staring back into her blue ones. She smiled and touched his cheek softly and recalled how it felt so, so weird to have such a miracle now. Throughout her whole life all she had was the backdrop of this malicious war that was going on for a hundred years and now that things have settled down for the better, it felt surreal to walk by a town and see villagers happy with their new lives. It was a surreal but wonderful, oh-so wonderful and spectacular feeling.

This was the future that she strived and bled and cried for. To be a part of the process was something she knew from the beginning she felt was her calling.

He smiled back at her, small fingers wrapping around her long and slender fingers as they gazed into each others eyes. She's been with him ever since she's known him and there was never, ever a dull moment between the two. They had their share of ups and downs of course they were a couple and all couples share the same fate, but their bond was too strong to be broken, too amazing and warm to be destroyed so easily. She loves him and she feels it completely and deeply inside of her, and he loves her just as much if not maybe a bit more because that's just how he was.

Of course, it was one of the many traits he had about him that she absolutely adored.

She ran her fingers through the small strands of brown hair that were curled at the top of his head and he smiled, eyes and lips wide. Katara leaned down, kissed his forehead, and then carried her son before cradling him in her arms. "Your father's coming today. He'll be so happy to see you so big and handsome."

It wasn't until now that she had noticed just _how_ much he looked like Aang.


End file.
